


Paracentesis

by Dodo



Series: Number series [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Technology, Bad Dirty Talk, Body Horror, Body Modification, Breeding, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oviposition, Rape Fantasy, Sex Swing, Steve's attempt at dirty talk, Tentacles, Whump, forced stripping, hydra!cap, tentacle.monster tries to make it Nice™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tony gets kidnapped by MODOK to use as a bargaining chip with the alien ship, the avengers scramble to locate him and receive help from ship’s owner that has also been slighted by MODOK.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Number series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355926
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	1. Divarication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/gifts).

> Thank you to MountainRose for cheer reading and helping with the flow. :)
> 
> there is a part 2 it's the next in the series, and it is just the sex scene expanded

A wail passed through the ship, the incompleteness cries from the collective conscious of the ship’s computer. The exploratory pod was still gone and with it the voice of reason and strategy, along with the matriarch. The one to protect the many babies carried safely within the ship’s systems, the one who nurtures and provides gone.

Out on a scouting and the ship can recall that, but here with that unwanted thing, prying into its systems making a hideous patchwork of coils and metal to force the computer to do something. Terrible! The collective fought in the way best to save the babies but also to hamper this floating face creature. 

Demanding a biological compound, had effectively stopped the bizzare creature from it's mechnations at first. The ship considered it a win though as it had managed to trick it into thinking the incubation hub was a control node of some sort. The head held some sort of repulsion to the delicate tentacles of the hub and yet to enter it. The ship continued to demand a biological compound so the power struggle was stand still for now.

-

MODOK was frustrated not only had he seized an alien ship, hacked it opened it and found wanting. Much of the operations systems were in a strange symphonic language that sounded like garbled noise. There had been no weapons or anything that could be used for weapons found within the ship, the computer was demanding a biological compound before unlocking certain parts of the ship. 

He was not placing his person in that oval filled with gel and those tentacle arms, that was a trap. Though he did have an idea for the ‘biological compound’ he chuckled as he turned his sights on iron man on the screen he could best the other and open up the alien tech. A perfect plan, he just needed to put together his plot.

-

It hadn’t gone exactly as planned in fact MODOK had gotten tossed around a whole lot more than he actually wanted. His automaton had been destroyed yet again, blasted Hammer tech absolutely useless, but no matter he had Stark that was all he needed. Left the avengers disorganized and probably hot on his trail. 

He dragged Stark to the suspicious blue oval pod, Delighting in forcibly removing the armour. Stark started to scream as he ripped the armoured greaves off.  
“Finally awake, good then you can see this assimilation.”

Snickering as he wrenched the wrist plate away far more violently than needed, vindictively shedding the armor, twisting it into shredded waste. There was a temptation to rip out the arc reactor yet again, but decided against it maybe the the biological sample needed to be alive, or at least alive longer.

Stark was curling around his wrist the hand held at an awkward angle, MODOK gloated as he ripped off the remaining armor and pushed Stark into the blue gel. Watching the tentacles wrap around Stark and drag him to the center. The gel turned a bright green and something deep within the ship hissed open.

“Finally, the secrets of this ship will be mine.”

-

Stark was startled by a twisting pain in his legs, crying out in pain as he came to in an unfamiliar place with MODOK looking over him. Shredding his armor like it was tin foil, the twisting of his wrists as he tried to struggle against the technomancer; it was a mistake as his wrist made a grisly crunch and then just searing pain that encompassed his person as he curled up trying to keep it from moving. The hand hanging limply to the arm the rest of the armor was pulled sharply away. He could feel the sharp metal scraping against his undersuit shearing it away.

He could feel the sticky wetness of blood leak from the cuts, and then after a terrifying tug on his arc reactor, MODOK pushes him into some sort of ballistics gel, strange arms grip on to his person and drag him deeper into the thick gelatinous substance. A bright green light almost sickly in nature shines through his eyes as he braces for more pain.

Instead of excruciating pain the strange limb seem to hold him in a mock embrace, Something in the background makes a strange garbled noise and the green light lessens in intensity. Tony finds himself being drug into a deeper portion as the gel comes up to his waist now, his legs fail him, his left ankle is most likely sprained as he falls backwards into the gel. Struggling to keep his head above the thick viscous gel, while holding his broken wrist close to his chest.

An arm reached into a cut on his back and he flinched, gasping as another thicker tentacle wrapped around his midsection to immobilize him. The arm wiggled under the undersuit and traveled down his back, Tony wheezed in panic when it pressed down in between his cheeks. The tip pressed into his anus and tried to move away flinching at the slow touch and clamping down. Clawing with his good hand at the tentacle around his body.

The probe stopped it's inward invasion, sitting for a moment at the entrance of the sphincter. Then crawling forward in exploration. Tony tried kicking but all that did was bring out more tentacles to bind his legs down. The ships lights dancing green above his head as the probe ghosted over his balls. The limb seemed to weigh each one, before giving them a stroke.  
“Nngh!”

Tony shut his eyes as he tried to ignore what the tentacle was doing, the ship seemed to trill as it pressed against his sack. The light noise faltered as it crawled along the base of his dick, the noise ended entirely as the tip flicked into his urethra. His legs strained in the grip as he gasped struggling and smacking his injured wrist into the tentacle holding him.

Air evaded his lungs as Tony squeezed his eyes shut as the pain intensified. He wheezed painfully as he tried to get some air tried to focus on something else but nothing was helping. A high pitched whine escaped his lips as he tried to stabilize his hand, touching it hurt. Even looking at it hurt, his stomach flexed as he fought the urge to wretch. 

The lights flashed orange and the exploring arm withdrew, while another carefully wrapped itself around the forearm creeping up to the wrist. Tony tried to pull it away but the struggle made the hand flop around and his stomach rolled from the wave of pain. The ship sounded like it was chastising him as another limb pressed a sharp tip into his palm, the pain fuzzed out leaving a cottony muzzly feeling in his head where the agonizing throb had been.

The ship’s arms moved the wrist in front of Tony’s face as it pulled the hand part up and back into alignment. The arms on his legs relinquished them, they curled around his arm pulsing a soft yellow as they moved over the wrist spreading warmth and fuzzy feeling in his arm. He could see his bones being nudged around the light was so bright. 

It was extremely fascinating, the Ship made a satisfied noise and the light slowly receded. The limbs attempted to leave but Tony gripped the one that did most of the yellow light trying to figure out how it did that. The tentacle merely curled around his healed wrist and quivered under his fingers as he tried to find a seam. 

-

The floating head had given them a biological sample, the arms probed the spot that cause the sample to twitch and cry out. It was hurt, simply unacceptable the sample must be healthy to resume the functions required. Arms moving to find the correct access port, but this sample was different-not-different; it lacked the appropriate means to connect to the ship.

A frustrating rabble arouse in the collective computer mind, they had let the floating head deeper into the ship for this incompatible sample? The sample cried out in it's tightened arms, pain it was in pain much like the ship. The collective recoiled from it; the sample it had been hurt by the head as well, it would do they would fix it. Make it feel better, it was in anguish like the ship, they could work together and expel the head.

Arms carefully cradling the sample as one gently probed at the rips in the integument, collecting samples and healing when necessary. The ship could adapt this sample, then they would use it to find the research pod call for help. Healing and modification first, probing around till it found a sort of entrance not quite homologous to the matriarch, but the temperatures were warm enough.

There was genetic material found though just in front of the ‘pouch’, the ship was very pleased. Humming lightly measuring the spherical organs, the sample was very sensitive here. The ship was pleased and pressed against the orbs delicately. Moving forward there was some sort of tentacle, The ship paused in exploration this tentacle was limp and very short; too short to do anything with. The tip found a meatus and pressed in running a data sample urea, the sample twitched and struggled. 

Then there was screaming, sample was in pain! The ship was in a frenzy the sample couldn’t be injured that was bad! The area of interest was the wrist the ship carefully wrapped it and applied a warm fuzzy, an analgesic; the heart beats of the sample adjusted. It was good the ship was pleased as it carefully put the hand back in place to match the other on the preliminary scan. The bones of this sample were much lighter than the matriarch. The ship was curious about this sample, but the sample was still uncooperative, so the ship tried to withdraw only to be surprised by the sample. Oh being petted was very nice, the ship liked it, maybe this sample would work.

-

Tony was unable to escape the gel, no amount of moving got him to the edge. Tugging on the sleek tentacles got him nothing. The outer surface was too smooth for his hands to find purchase, the ship was probably trying to communicate with him through the sounds and lights. Not that it amounted to much, besides yellow being healing and orange pain? He suspected there was more light shows going on but as a baseline human he was limited. 

He could only assume he was in the medbay, though it didn’t make sense for MODOK to toss him in, have the ship heal him? A tentacle came up from below and made a vague recliner chair shape, which he leaned back on. The gel was now at his breast, and an arm was wrapped around his ankle pulsing yellow as it contracted slowly over his swollen joint. 

Exhausted Tony closed his eyes letting the ship sing him to sleep, he needed some rest then he could figure out how to get out apprehend MODOK and contact the avengers. Knowing Steve would probably be frantically looking for him. Rest first, he would need his strength and a sharp mind for his escape.

-

The sample’s foot was also swollen that simply couldn’t do the ship was agitated that the head had been so harsh. Tightening the security in the deeper parts of the ship, and finally releasing the autoimmune protocols. Now that there was a sample, the security could be utilized. The ship carefully cradled the sample matching it's heart with the vibrations and warming up the atmosphere.

As the sample drifted into unconsciousness, the ship set about making the appropriate changes so it could properly dock with the sample. Wiggly back down between the two large posterior muscles, pressing into the fold and breaching the tight sphincter. The ship teased at the entrance till it opened some more, the tentacle pressed in, tapering out as it explored.

Finding a bundle of nerves in the anterior portion of the wall, reaching farther still. Pulling all sorts of data from this lumen, it wasn’t the best place to start but seemed that the sample was a creature that did chemical to energy, based on the fecal sample. Not a big leap from the matriarch even if the sample varied, this was good.

Another tentacle was wrapped around the sack behind the tiny tentacle. Humming at a sonic level as it checked out where the sack entry point was. Collecting the received sonic waves it figured out that the tiny tentacle could deliver the DNA probably with proper stimulation. That might be the bundle of nerves it found earlier.

The tentacle in the back lumen pressed it's tip into the wall as it started to modify the inside for proper docking. Making an outpouching that would be safe for the ship’s precious cargo. Applying several stem cells as another tentacle joined the newly formed pouch, lining it strong stretchy muscle cells. The ship made the executive order to line the inner rim of the pouch with smaller bundles of nerves like the one previously detected.

No pain for the sample, only good feeling. A happy pleased sample had a better chemistry than a sad one and since it was a chemical thing; the good feeling was optimal and the target. Adding a touch of its own cells to facilitate better communication with the sample, to lessen the fear and struggle. So they could plot together to overthrow the head.

The ship chimed as the changes were complete, it would take some time before it was actually ready. Arms hauling the sample out of the nutrient gel, cradling the sample closer to the control hub. New life was to come, the ship was vibrating the matriarch would be pleased when they returned.

-

Tony wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, there was a constant pressure in his lower gut and no amount of shifting or pressing seemed to release it. At least he managed to come to the conclusion that it wasn’t a bathroom related issue. His mind was pretty much empty and hazy he felt euphoric but couldn't figure out why. His ability to critically think was hampered.

Shaking his head didn’t do anything and it seemed his arms were tied up behind his back, he suspected drugs. There was a shadowy shape in front of him as he tried to wiggle out of the strange suspension he was in. Upon further focusing on the shape it appeared to be Steve, though his outfit seems muted and blurry. Tony groaned as he tried to rub his eyes, his mouth was impeded by something.

A gloved hand raised and patted his check turning his head to face Steve. Tony realized it wasn’t Steve, wearing a deep grey suit with the red skull and tentacled logo of hydra.  
“Fuck,”  
He garbled around the gag, and this facade of Steve smiled.  
“Indeed,”

Hands roaming down Tony’s body as his bindings seemed to lift him up and present him to the other. He was naked, Tony wasn’t sure why he was naked why he was feeling so good and aroused as captain Hydra continued petting him. Stroking his inner thighs and pinching his nipples.  
“A good Stark, I’ll breed you, and you’ll enjoy it.”  
Tony sputtered around the gag trying his best to kick away but his legs were bound as well. 

The restrains merely pulled his legs apart and Captain Hydra settled between them as if he belonged there.   
“You should let your Steve know if you like him so much.”  
Tony jerked trying to fight against the sudden swell of emotions, Captain Hydra sneered and shook his head.  
“You wanted this,”  
The hand fists over Tony’s penis and pumps it a bit harshly Tony bucks up into it weeping as he meets the downward movement of Captain Hydra's hand. He may have day dreamed having Steve roleplay this with him, but this wasn’t Steve.

He wasn’t even sure if it was Captain the way the edges of the man would fade in and out, how the hands at times were very gentle probing and didn’t behave at all like actual hands. Tony was convinced he was having some sort of drug fueled dream, and once he came to that conclusion decided to go for all it was worth. Moaning into the gag as he relaxed his legs and got words of approval from Captain Hydra.

He flushed when the words ‘good boy’ came from fake Steve’s lips. There was a gentle press between his legs as Steve filled him up. Toes curling the muscles around his ass loosened considerably as the liquid heat nudged along his groin. It felt really good, his feet felt cold, the usual response to having really good sex. The best dream sex rolling in some sort of sex swing his arms freed to grasp the ropes that held him up as he moaned.

Steve was so thick, he filled up Tony’s ass perfectly. Steve was using the momentum of each thrust to perfectly impale Tony’s prostate, his head was thrown back as he came hard. Steve kept on pressing into him, it felt really good his legs and toes curled up in the swing. The tightness left his belly as Steve came.  
“Mmm so good.”  
Steve was still chasing his orgasm Tony though hazily as he leaned back into the swing as pe continued pistoning in and out. Must be the super serum giving Steve the strength to continue after ejaculating.

Tony stirred his back sides feeling tender, Steve was still in him. His legs wrapped around steve’s hips as Tony realized that Steve was still coming into him. He blinked muzzily down over the swell of his belly and at Steve.  
“I did say breed, did I not?”  
Tony tried jerking away but his body didn’t seem to understand that command if anything his dick started to fill up again.

“Shhh, stark you look so good full of my seed. You’ve been coming on my dick still like this. Your were born for this.”  
Tony’s body contracted over Steve’s dick and he came just as Steve spoke about it. Mind reeling as a rush of endorphins flooded his system.  
“Our children will mature within you, every wiggle they make will have you feeling so good.”  
Tony tried to punch his inflated belly but a strap or tentacle arm wrapped around his wrist and pulled it away.

“Who are you?”  
Tony cried around what he presumed to be another tentacle as the dream like quality faded. Everything becoming sinister tentacles and Steve’s body deconstructing into a sinister mass of limbs. The light faded and Tony got a response between his ears of   
“We are.”  
And nothing more.


	2. Confluence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam with the alien get Tony

The mood inside the avengers tower was somber and grey. Sam was frantically trying to locate Tony though any means necessary. The armor was a bust, none of that was registering, even the AI couldn’t seem to pin it down. To make matters worse Sam literally had Captain America breathing down his neck the entire time.

The first 3 days had been terrible after managing to triangulate the area of space that MODOK had traveled to. Steve had suited up and called everyone to the avenjet, and there in the sky to team’s utter dismay the ship was not to be found. Sam calculated a few orbital courses but those were also duds. 

It was an alien spacecraft, of an unknown origin and the scans weren’t picking up anything unusual. It had to have been here though, there was a small bit of hot rod red armor, looked like part of pauldron floating in space. Steve was currently clutching it with his head down, as Widow took them back to the tower.

The landing pad was occupied by a sleek oblong ship. Sam scanned it from the jet, picking up conflicting data points, both tech and biological components. That was found on the first ship, this ship had some sort of sail that seemed to wave gently in the wind. Clint and Natasha docked the jet into the tower, as Sam and Steve came out to greet the visitor, or Steve’s case attempt to intimidate the visitor.

The alien, was fuzzy it looked incredibly soft, bits of it body have fins that glowed blue. It was bipedal, and had five finger hands, that looked like dog paws. They couldn’t communicate with it at all, it conversed entirely in a musical language were some of the frequencies couldn’t be picked up by human ears. It’s body posture drooped when it came to the realization that it couldn’t communicate.

They really need Thor, his all speak was very handy. Though getting him away from ‘his lady Jane’ was the real issue. It ended up just having Clint call them up on the computer and have the visitor interact with the screen and Thor was flying over. Meanwhile the visitor helped themselves to the food in the ice box, with some egging on Clint. The visitor was happily sitting by Hulk munching on frozen fish sticks.

Hulk didn’t seem to mind, in fact Sam saw Hulk stroking the fur on the visitor a few times when he presumed no one was looking. Clint coined the visitor’s name as fishstick after watching them suck on a frozen stick for a while. Fishstick seemed rather pleased about being named after such good food. Offered the very stick they had been sucking on to Clint, while holding the box close to it's chest.

Sam was doing his best to keep Steve in check as Thor arrived. The undercurrent mood was tense but it seemed that their visitor wasn’t picking up on it. Or maybe it was an alien and it had different cues. Sam had the AI scan Fishstick and some of the information that had come back was baffling. Though according to the computer Fishstick was nitrogen based life form, preliminary scans showed that it was much stronger than a human.

Thor greeted it heartily, and surprisingly exchanged electricity during a hug. Fishstick followed Thor to the meeting room. That's when the song was sung, melodic but also Sam couldn’t make out any words but there had to be something because some of the notes repeated in such a way that indicated a language. Thor looked thoughtful for most of it but started to frown near the end of it.

Fishstick was waving its paw in the air and then pulled something out of a pouch and slapped it down. Making a disgruntled noise as it held the fishstick box close. The item opened up a holographic sphere, earth with marks Captain America leaned in, as Sam watched the holo curiously. It looked like Fishstick had the route as to which the ship was flying. But the holo blinked to an image of MODOK and Fishsticks made a disagreeable noise. Paw waving through the projection to show that the ship was now off course, the song ended.

“This is most worrisome my friend! Have no fear the avengers here have bested MODOCK many a time.”  
Thor smiled, Fishstick tried that and Sam wish he’d not looked seeing row upon row of sharp uneven teeth from behind the lips.  
“Falcon and Captain will help you work on the trajectory of your ship, our friend Fishstick was looking for a safe place to propagate their species again. Earth was for research, the seas are much too warm it seems.”  
“Oh okay yeah Thor will you help communicate with me and Fishstick.”

Sam waved at Fishstick, who followed along with Cap taking up the rear.  
“I shall, it's been a long time. I presumed this species had died out. They say they fled to fluidic space; most intriguing.”  
“Yeah.” It would be fascinating later; right now Sam wanted to get find and locate Tony. It eerily felt like a Star Trek episode.

-

MODOK looked back at Stark, suspended in some sort of liquid with several tentacle arms, on in the nose and the other firmly in his ass. MODOK frowned confused to the purpose of this ship as he looked around forcing it to open up had been a mistake.

Most of the structures required, a large amount of strength, a biological, and sound component. He could warp the technology as much as he liked but nothing would happen till he had the other keys. He’d come back to this area where he’d left ironman, to see him looking very much pregnant. 

MODOK sneered at the way Stark seemed to be enjoying the way the tube in his ass worked him. He did not understand this objective, and brushed it off as he floated back to what he presumed was the command console. Red Skull would have been more interested in it, because he was a fool of passion. Maybe once MODOK cracked the ship he would deliver the swollen bellied Stark to Skull. A bargaining chip, for captain america probably the best bargaining chip.

-

The data collaboration was much quicker once, well once Steve stood down and Let Fishstick do their thing. JARVIS having figured out a rudimentary way of communication based on inputs from Thor during translation. Sam even managed to figure out a few things like whistling in a certain tone for yes and no.

The plans were made to go up to the ship once they located it Fishstick was taking their ship up, implying that a foreign ship may startle it. Which was an odd way of putting it but Sam thought that the way Fishstick’s AI worked would be best to let the 3 facets rejoin the collective. So he agreed, Steve only agreed if he was able to get on the ship to get to Tony.

It had been a total of 5 days since Tony had been taken and Steve was getting worse in attitude and general disposition. Sam was pretty sure he wasn’t sleeping either, he wondered if after this they’d finally confess their feelings for each other already. There was a big betting pot, he thanked Thor as the god passed him some of the tools Fishstick thought would be appropriate up in space.

Suited up and packed up Sam let Fishsticks guide him to a chair and buckle him in, They tried to do it with Steve but he waved his hand in a short gesture.  
“Steve stop being so rude.”  
“We are wasting time.”  
Sam watched Steve’s grip on the chair as Fishsticks sat down and strapped in. The ship lurched without much noise no jets, or juddering just a smooth lift off as they glided into the sky.

Sam watched the city scape vanish below them as they accelerated up into the sky. They made a sharp turn and then the ship appeared on their port side. A docking port opened up on the outside and Fishsticks guided the ship effortlessly into the bay. Steve was out of the chair and climbing up the access way, Sam close behind though he did wait for Fishstick to fiddle around with the command console. 

They offered a cheery ‘chirrup’ noise as they waved Sam to go first through the portal into the other ship. It was of a similar build as the smaller pod, roomier and with more lights and noises. The ship seemed to be singing, communicating in song, it sounded happy to Sam. He pulled out one of the devices to monitor this per request of shield. 

Steve was off somewhere probably trying to find Tony or MODOK, Sam was torn to stay with Fishstick who probably knew their way around the ship, or try and keep Steve in check. Which was silly Sam couldn’t keep Steve in check if he tried. There was a grunt from Fishstick and a claw tapping n a display screen, ah that's where MODOK was. 

Fishstick chattered something and the ship returned with the light turning a soft yellow and doors opening seamlessly for them as they made their way to MODOK’s location. Sam readied his wings as the last door opened to reveal MODOK’s back side. He was complaining loudly about something in one of the display screens.

Fishstick pointed at something along the far wall, Sam frowned not his style of justice but if it worked it would take care of MODOK. It looked like the fuzzy alien wanted to scare MODOK closer to another docking bay door and eject him into space. It would be efficient if it worked, leaving them to find Tony and get back.

Sam shott of a round of feathers into the right of MODOK startling the floating head to the left closer to the doors that they wanted to use. Fishstick used the strange cudgel like weapon, like a bat knocking MODOK silly and into the docking doors. There was a shrill command and Fishsticks grabbing onto Sam, as the doors opened up to the vacuum of space and MODOK was sucked out. The doors closed shut with a quiet snick and the vice grip on Sam’s arm relaxed and Fishstick tilted their head and chirped.

Sam relaxed smiling at Fishstick that had been rather easy. He was surprised it had worked so well. He did check out the weapon curious about the cudual, seemed to be the same thing Thor’s hammer was as the scans couldn’t really get a good read on it.  
“That was pretty cool,”  
Sam offered to Fishstick as they left that room, and he got the musical reply that sounded like Fishstick didn’t like violence, but sometimes it was necessary. 

-

They found Steve not far from the place they docked he was trying to punch or force the doors open but the ship’s collective AI wasn’t having any of that. The doors remained closed with minimal damage till Fishstick chirped at them and they opened effortlessly. Steve barreled through straight for Tony.

Who was suspended in some sort of liquid and his belly was bulging out. Sam frowned was Tony pregnant? He could see that the other had a nasogastric tube but there seemed to be something going on lower, in an area that was less transparent in the tube, thankfully for that. Steve was slapping the tube while calling out for Tony.

The pipe of acrylic slowly withdrew into the floor and the fluid that Tony had been suspended in slowly collapsed into a more blob shape. The wires and tentacles lowered the body down into the blob, there seemed to be a shallow tub at the base. Sam flicked on his monitoring device, Tony’s vitals were steady, and the reading indicated that he was in a deep REM sleep. Steve was there in the fluid trying to pull the tentacles away, while calling Tony’s name.

Fishstick didn’t approve and the ship made a few noises with orange colored lights. The alien lifted a flailing Steve up and placed him in another similar construct and the acylic tube shot up keeping Steve in it. Steve was shouting and beating on the tube, calling for Sam to rescue him, so they could save Tony.

-

From there it was really like a Star Trek episode. Fishstick had pretty much forced whatever was in Tony's body out. Sam had to sit down, he sat next to Steve still in the tube as they watched Tony essentially give birth. The babies, in a thin translucent capsule, an egg essentially and they were carefully placed into the tentacles and carried off somewhere else. 

The extra fluid on Tony’s body was carefully extracted with a small needle and tube and there was something going on inside no doubt with that one tentacle arm inside Tony. Sam didn’t want to know, he was at the point that he didn’t want to see. He’d turn to Steve to see the other man crying red rimmed eyes while he watched the going ons. Sam decided to look at the ground or his monitoring system instead it was less awkward.

When the last tentacle removed itself and there was a final flood of fluid, Fishstick cracked their back, shook and then their fins glowing a light shade of blue as they turned to Steve and offered a soft peep noise. The tube released Steve and he staggered forward, collapsing on top of a sleeping Tony, sobbing in relief.

Fishstick motioned to Sam and he was eager to follow thinking Steve probably needed some time alone with Tony.

-

There was an apology of sorts Fishstick sang some sort of song that was sad and melancholy. Sam had been loaded up with all sorts of random bits of tech, some that looked alien to even Fishstick’s set up. They took the whole ship down to the shield coordinates and Tony was wheeled off on a stretcher, very stable but still under the effects of the alien drugs. 

Thor was there, expressing his well wishes to the traveler along with Fury and Natasha. Sam was aided by Ant-Man in cataloging the items which thankfully Fishstick had carefully labeled in English, though some of them seemed to have a tenuous grasp of it like the ‘deconstruct calcium carbonate ray’ or the ever confusing ‘inside out, outside in toggle’ which Ant-man seemed very interested in. 

Sam was Sure Tony would enjoy taking a good portion of these things apart, and figure out how they work once he woke up. Fury was still low key ranting at Fishstick about the proper procedures to come to earth. Thor wasn’t helping with his boysterious words exclaiming Fishstick had been here before and none of that had been in place. Apparently humans hadn’t been a thing the last time Fishstick had been to earth. That shut Fury up for a bit, though he resumed later when he saw some of the tech gifts.

There wasn’t much fanfare a simple hug for Fishstick from Hulk, Thor, and Sam and they were off. Spaceship lifting off soundlessly, and accelerating straight up and out of the earth’s atmosphere.

-

Tony stirs his body is sore like he’s run many miles, there is a weight on his chest. The smell of antiseptic the lingering thoughts of many fades from his mind. The last bits had been disgust, mild disagreement, and an overwhelming empathy from the last of the 3 voices. That had made the ship whole.

He was able to move his limbs even if they felt like they had been debrided and stuffed with cotton. The weight turned out to be another human. His eyes unfocused in the harsh fluorescent light and the whirr and beeps of the machines, certainly not something he would dream about. When he blinked rapidly nothing happened to the image in front of him, no static, no translucent objects. There was a humm of something overhead, sounded like concern, it felt like JARVIS.

Tony was safe then, he could sense JARVIS in the room watching. He didn’t question how he felt his Ai only that he did and it helped him cement that he was safe and home, along with the firm weight pressed up against his body grounding him.

There was a head on his breast and a tuft of golden hair, Tony managed to tilt his head to the side to get a better idea of the room and the person on him. Steve, it was Steve and he’d looked like he was crying. He managed to lean forward just enough so his head could drop into that hair. If only his arms would cooperate he’d hug Steve.

He’d like to share the bizarre dream with him, maybe later though. A large portion of Tony’s memory was fuzzy. Did he have an orgy with Captain Hydra and a bunch of tentacles? It was too much like some of his past day dreams and therefore hard to tell.  
“Steve, mmm”  
Tony muttered into the hair eyes closing as he drifted back asleep.

-

Back at the tower things slowly returned to normal except Steve moved into Tony’s room and there was more flirting between the two much to Clint’s distaste; he had lost the betting pool. Tony was going to SHEILD for some therapy or something Fishstick had left an entire log of stuff that had been done and then reversed in Tony. 

There was a shrink he was supposed to see, Tony really didn’t talk about the whole thing with anyone on the team. Sam suspected he did share with Steve just based on the rope marks and the purchase of a sex swing that got mixed up and delivered to Sam. That was uncool, he didn’t need to know what those two were doing. He was happy that they’d finally confessed but he really didn’t need to know at all.

Fishstick had sent some coordinates to SHEILD apparently they’d purposely hit the supervillain with their ship in space. Which had all of the avengers cackling with the grainly live feed of what happened and the spiral trajectory MODOK took around the earth.

-

Tony was pretty happy, as he swayed suspended in the super reinforced swing. The stuff that had happened to him on the alien space ship was mostly forgotten there were hazy recollections and it wasn’t bad, he did recall most of the dream he had with captain hydra. Which had caused Steve some concern, probably worried about why. Tony had assured him it was something he’d thought about as fantasy setting.

Steve had admitted he liked to think about Tony in lingerie under his armour, and there were a few other fantasies Steve had some of them were quite intriguing to Tony. Then Steve admitted seeing Tony’s belly that big had aroused something in Steve, a sort of possessiveness.

Steve’s fast refractory time and larger than average cum load still wouldn’t inflate Tony that much but their were toys with injectors where they could use a white lubricant that looked like cum to fill Tony up and then creampie him. Steve really liked that. He’d get all hard a few minutes after pushing about 35mL of lube into Tony’s ass.

“Tony it's just dripping out, I’ve got to!”  
“The plug Steve,”  
“I know but I want you to feel good.”  
Steve guiding himself in slowly, calling Tony his and saying how pretty he was and how much he loves Tony.  
“I love you too, Steve.”

Steve was in and still eyes dowards.  
“Mmm am I sloppy down there?”  
Tony got a kick everytime Steve blushed with dirty words. He nodded but his eyes never left.  
“This is round three, I think that fishstick gave me some super powers down there.”  
“Don’t.” Hard blue eyes met Tony’s and he sighed.  
“Steve, baby please get over this for me? They fixed it, I think this may just be a residual. I’ll probably go back to baseline soon. We should get your freak on until then.”

Tony secretly hoped he didn’t go back to baseline, just so he could be more compatible sexually with Steve, it was a plus to have this. The ability to have multiple orgasms with a much shorter refractory period then Tony usually had. He could usually do two Orgasims and then he’d have to check out for the night. Steve on the other hand had been plowing into him 3-4 times before becoming sated.

“Come on, aren’t you supposed to breed me? I’m hardly full.”  
He pinched his tummy and looked sorrifully at Steve.  
“Come on stud fill me up.”  
Steve sputtered face a bright red as he slowed down on purpose.  
“So demanding, I should show you, your place under me. Taking it how I deem fit.”

Steve pauses in speech as he gauged Tony’s interest, slowly rolling his hips and holding Tony still in the swing.  
“Oh really?”  
Tony squeezed down on Steve watching the other’s eyes widen and Steve’s hold on Tony’s hips faltered as he bucked into Tony. Tony snickered between the moans, they needed to work on the role play part. Steve was very worried about it, they would get there.

“Tony, I-i uhh”  
“Yes Stud, give me all your cream.”  
Tony rocked against Steve. He could feel the cum and lube drip down from his ass as Steve pulled away weakly.  
“Hey come back, Steve. Please Stay inside. You feel so good.”  
“Tony, I can’t keep ugh.”  
Steve rustled around the room and Tony felt the swing lower down on the bed. Steve came behind him and Tucked his dick back into the sloppy hole. The wet noises made Steve whimper as he pressed in and Tony felt the cum and lube mixture splooge out around Steve’s cock. 

“Mmm Steve you feel great.”  
Steve tucked an arm under Tony’s pectoral as he held him close.  
“You feel even better Tony, I love this.”  
“Stay in me till we get our, uh fifth wind?”  
“If I could stay inside you forever, I would.”  
Steve pressed some kisses against the heated skin of Tony’s neck. Lapping a trail to the shell of Tony’s ear.  
“I love you so much Tony,”  
“Me too Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is kind of vague but Tony did gain some technopathy skills, nothing super major but it lets him be more aware of his bots and JARVIS


End file.
